Defending Love
by kuroaiko2014
Summary: AU Harry and Hermione have opposition in their relationship in the form of their surrogate family, the Weasleys. (After the competition...or during, depending on the prompts, I will be doing stories about the other couples) Submitted for Round 3 of the QLFC. (Still don't own HP *sad face*)


**Defensive Love**

Hermione ran her hands through her frazzled hair for the tenth time. "Harry, I don't know if I can do this any longer," she whispered in defeat.

Harry leaned against the door frame between the dining room and the living room. "Hermione, you're seriously giving up? After all the work you put in to get here?"

He straightened up and walked over to Hermione and hugged her around her shoulders. Her fingers dislodged from her hair at the action.

"Come on, love. We need to get ready to go. Your reports will still be here when we get back, and I'm sure you'll be up to the task after a few hours break," he teased. Harry tilted her head back to give her a kiss.

Hermione smiled into the kiss and pulled back. "I know," she sighed as she stood and closed her books, "I just wish they wouldn't use the deaths of our classmates and friends as a cause for celebration."

Her happy countenance dropped at having to be subjected yet again, to the public and by extension, the Weasleys, over the defeat of Voldemort. "And not everyone there is going to be thrilled to see us together again," Hermione added, nearly whispering.

Harry sighed and took a few steps back before he turned and walked into the hall.

"It's only a few hours that we even have to be there. It's not like we can just not show up to the Remembrance Ball," he said, glancing over his shoulder at her with his emerald eyes narrowed.

Hermione's eyes widened as she started to stutter, "Ha-harry! It's not like that! I _know_ we have to go to the Ball. I'm not trying to get out of it, I just-"

Harry shrugged as he turned and headed up to his office. "Hurry up. We leave in forty-five minutes."

Hermione flinched when she heard Harry's office door slam shut.

Harry leaned against the door for a moment, before he shook his head, walked over to his desk and threw himself into his chair with a sigh. "It's not like the Weasley's can get worse than when we first told them," he muttered. Remembering the backlash he and Hermione had received when they came out and told everyone they were together at the first remembrance and victory celebration after Voldemort's defeat.

_The setup for the Victory Ball was gorgeous. Everyone was decked out in the finest robes and gowns, and Hermione was brilliantly styled for the Ball. She wore a white gown with gold applique and gold toned Confusa Louboutins. Harry wore deep black tuxedo robes paired with dragonhide dress shoes, and a vest and tie a shade darker than Hermione's dress. _

_Ron was fuming when the pair walked over to speak to the Weasley clan._

_"How could you drop Ginny like she's nothing and take Hermione from me!" Ron screamed, wand drawn on his former best friend. "I know you slept with her when I wasn't there!"_

_Ginny looked on, shocked tears streaming down her cheeks, "You were supposed to come back to me. Why did you choose her?"_

_Molly wrapped her arms around Ginny and threw a glare at the brunette girl standing at Harry's side. "How could you do this to us- to Ron?"_

_Hermione flinched, "Ron abandoned us! Harry needed him and Ron decided that since I chose Harry over him- which by the way, I __**didn't**__\- that he could come home, enjoy __**mum's**__," Hermione glanced at Molly as she said it, "cooking. He would generally forget about us- like Harry and I weren't starving just as much as he was! If he truly was our friend, Ron wouldn't think that Harry and I would do what he is insinuating of us. I will go to the Healers today and have thorough tests done to prove that Ron's claims are unfounded." She turned angry eyes towards Ron._

_"You can even sit in and watch as they show that I am still untouched, unlike you!"_

_Harry put his arm out in front of her and shook his head, "Easy there. We have nothing to prove to them, Hermione. They should trust us, and," he looked at Arthur who had stood to the back, and saw the dumbfounded expression on his face, Harry continued, "if they were really the family that accepted us when we were eleven and afraid, entering a new world, with no idea what to expect, they would. It's obvious that we aren't __**really**_ _family to them and we may as well leave." _

_He glanced at Ginny, "I told you when I ended it that we wouldn't get back together. It had nothing to do with the danger. It had everything to do with you not being the right one for me. I don't love you. I'm not sure I ever loved you as anything other than a sister._"

_Kingsley and Severus walked over to the growing disturbance, interrupting Molly's outraged spluttering._

_"Is there a problem here, Harry?" Severus asked. He turned to the couple,"Hermione, Harry, are you alright?"_

_Hermione nodded, then turned around, promptly ignoring the Weasleys. "I'm going to find Luna and Tonks. They said they had news on the law that I'm trying to pass." Harry pulled Hermione back and kissed her, before smiling brightly. "Have fun. I'll catch up in a minute."_

_Hermione smiled softly at Harry, waved to Kingsley and Severus, then turned to go meet up with her friends. Once she had turned and left, Harry whirled back towards the Weasleys with a glare so fiercely hateful that it rivaled the one he sent at Voldemort before his defeat._

_His voice was quiet and calm, but even Severus felt a chill when Harry started to speak. "You __**dare**_ _to insult Hermione by insinuating that she is a slag like your darling little never-do-wrong Ginevra? Oh, shut up, Molly. There is not a single boy below, above, or in her own year at Hogwarts that has not shared her bed, save for Ron and myself."_

"_Sorry Severus, she slept with Draco too," he looked at Severus with a grin, "but he said, she was what let him know he was gay."_

_Severus laughed, shocking the Weasleys and garnered another grin from Harry, "I knew he was afraid of telling me he was gay. I just didn't realize it was Miss Weasley that cemented the fact in his mind. Draco is quite the Occlumens when he wants to be."_

_Harry nodded at Severus, then turned his gaze to Ron, "And as for __**you**__, let me make this as crystal clear as possible so that you get it through your thick, empty head. Hermione was not, is not, and never will be yours. You lost that chance when we were still in school by insulting her and going out with that other Gryffindor slag. She is mine, and I will not let you hurt her ever again." He stared down the three problem Weasleys, then turned on his heel and went after the girl that stood by him through everything and asked nothing in return._

While Harry was thinking on the past, Hermione did the same as she got ready for the Ball.

_Hermione smiled softly at Harry, waved to Kingsley and Severus, then turned to go meet up with her friends. As smiled and held her arms open as Luna skipped over to her and gave her a hug. "Hermione, the Wrackspurts are swarming!" Luna waved her hands around Hermione's ears. _

_Tonks giggled and pulled Hermione into a hug of her own. "Wotcher, Hermione."_

_Hermione laughed, "Harry is dealing with the fallout. The Weasley's aren't taking too kindly to our relationship." She frowned. "Maybe I shouldn't have left him there. I know Kingsley and Severus will watch his back, but after everything we've been through…" She trailed off and shuddered._

_She jumped slightly when two bodies draped themselves on her. "Hey, Hermione," came from the one on the right. "Granger," said the one on her left._

_Hermione looked at the two and arched an eyebrow. "Really, Nev? Malfoy?"_

_Neville laughed at the pout on Draco's face as the two released her. "He's not all bad Hermione."_

_Hermione grinned and leaned forward to stage whisper in Neville's ear with Draco standing just behind him. "I would hope that he's more than 'not all bad' Neville. He's sharing your bed after all." She laughed along with Luna and Tonks at the blush that stained Draco's face._

"_Come now, cousin," Tonks said jovially. "It __**really **__can't be so bad. Narcissa asked me about Auror level silencing charms you know. Owled me incessantly. Even sent a howler to mother's when I was there for dinner before I had the chance to respond to her nicer letters."_

_Draco flushed crimson and buried his face in Neville's shoulder as he groaned out, "Please. Stop. Talking."_

_Hermione laughed out loud, only stopping when Narcissa and Lucius walked up to their group. "Draco, Neville, Luna, Hermione," Narcissa said, waving at Hermione. "Hello, Nymphy," she added. She grinned when Tonks' hair turned red at the nickname._

_"Aunt_ _Cissa!" Tonks whined, "I told you to call me Tonks!"_

_Narcissa shrugged and leaned into Lucius while she surveyed the group. "I love your name though. At least I gave you a cute nickname instead of calling you Nympha-umph!" She was cut off by Tonks covering her mouth._

_Lucius smirked as he watched his wife and her cousin interact. "Maybe we should claim a table? We could wait for Severus, Kingsley and the twins, but open tables are filling up quickly."_

_Narcissa blushed, and pulled Tonks hand away from her face. "Yes, dear."_

_Tonks shrugged, Luna smiled, and Neville just shook his head. _

"_Mother, must you provoke her?" Draco groaned, as he rubbed his forehead to stave off a headache. "She just turns around and gets __**me **__back when you do that."_

_Hermione led the group to a table while she tried to stifle her laughter. The group fell into step, still picking at each other good naturedly. Luna skipped up to Hermione's side. "Soon the circle will be complete. Once joined, it will never be broken." Luna's dreamy voice seemed to carry a mystifying power._

"_Luna," Hermione stared at the younger girl, "are you by chance a Seer?"_

_Luna shrugged and skipped ahead. _

"_Don't forget we are having a get together at the Malfoy summer home in a few weeks, Hermione. We want you and Harry to attend," Lucius said as he watched Luna dance away._

Harry snorted, as he came out of his reverie.

"The Weasleys have been better since they decided to attack us in public. The twins keep their younger siblings in check, and Arthur reins in his wife's temper."

He sat up straight when he heard Hermione knock on the door.

"Harry?" Her voice was soft and hesitant.

"Come in, Hermione," Harry called.

Hermione opened the door and shuffled in wearing her empire waisted gown and carrying her Emporio Armani slingbacks in her right hand. Her hair was pinned back on the right and fell in soft waves over her left shoulder. Her lips held a frown, "Harry, I'm sorry. I don't know why _I'm_ so _emotional_ lately."

Harry just shook his head and motioned for her to come closer. Hermione dropped her shoes and walked over to Harry. He stood and wrapped her in his arms. She sighed contentedly.

"Don't worry, Hermione. I won't let them hurt you. They were better last year, weren't they?" Harry asked, worry etched on his face.

"Ye-yeah, but we weren't married. I wasn't pregnant!" Hermione wrenched herself out of Harry's arms. "Molly will try to _kill_ me if she sees!"

Harry just took her by the hand and led her to sit in his chair, using a wandless summoning charm to retrieve her shoes. As she sat, he started to reassure her.

"She won't be allowed within fifty feet of you."

He pulled her feet into his lap and slid her shoes on for her, "Tonks and Luna dropped by this morning while you were studying and said they would not leave your side, which means you'll also have Theo and Remus as back-up as well."

Hermione shifted, and her gown flowed back down covering her toes, "Ok." She looked at Harry, her eyes bright, "Let's go face the world and let them see that _nothing_ will keep the Potters down."

Hermione stood with Harry's assistance, and the two went out to meet their entourage of Lucius and Narcissa, Draco and Neville, Luna and Theo, Tonks and Remus, and Severus and, attached to both sides of said Potions Master, Fred and George Weasley.

Hermione arched an eyebrow at the twins, causing Severus to glare, "The devils won't leave me alone. Keep going on about some potion or other they want me to make for their shop."

Hermione shot a reproving look at the twins, then arched an eyebrow and flicked her gaze between the three.

"Eeeeh? What have I done this time?" Fred and George said simultaneously.

Hermione shrugged at the twins and laughed at Severus. "Keep telling yourself that, Severus."

Severus sniffed and pulled himself out to the twin sandwich he had found himself a part of, "I think I will, thank you very much! I hope the next generation is nicer to their elders. More respectful too!"

Lucius snorted into Narcissa's shoulder and she giggled at the childish antics of their best friend, "Oh, relax, Severus. We _all_ know that your relationship with them isn't strictly business."

"Hey!" The twins cried in mock outrage.

"We only-" George started.

"- Abuse poor Severus," Fred continued, leaning into Severus face.

"In _that_ way-"George cut in, laying his head on Severus' shoulder.

"Oh," Fred said, looking at George thoughtfully.

"Every night?" George said in a questioning tone.

"And _twice _on Thursdays!" The twins finished together with matching wicked smirks on their faces.

Severus sputtered, "You do _not_!" He backed out from between the twins, causing them to stumble before glaring at them in turn.

"If anything, I think _I_ would be considered the aggressor." He smirked at the twins' looks of shock, and muffled snorts of Narcissa and Lucius. "Oh, please. You two are far too young to think you can take _me_ on."

Hermione shook her head at the exchange. "Good grief, boys. Anyways, apparently you all are going to be helping me steer clear of the Weasley females tonight?"

The coalition of wizards nodded as one.

"So, since I can't travel by magical means, I assume the car is for us?"

Lucius smiled and waved Hermione and Harry ahead of them. "I pulled a few strings," he said with a grin, "but we all know that Kingsley favors you the most out of all of us, Hermione, so I may have slipped that the car was for you."

The group loaded into the magically expanded limo and headed towards the Gala.

* * *

After about thirty minutes of travelling, the group made it to the Victory Ball. As their support unloaded from the car, Hermione took a few steadying breaths. "Are you ready for the world to know that we're married _and_ expecting an addition to the family?"

Harry smiled, slid out of the car, and leaned in to grab Hermione's hand to help her out of the car.

"The whole world can know. They will either hate me or love me. I'm used to it." He pulled Hermione into her arms as she stepped out. "I am proud to call you my wife, Hermione Potter."

Ginny and Molly looked on, Ginny with resignation and Molly with anger, when they saw Hermione's obvious baby bump. "Mum, I don't think I ever loved him. It was more of a crush than anything. Can we just drop the feud?"

Molly glanced at her daughter and shook her head. "I can't forgive Harry for insulting you."

"You and Ron insulted Hermione first!" Ginny whirled on her mother, her emerald gown flaring out before falling back in place.

"She deserved it after taking Harry from you." Molly crossed her arms and stared at her daughter.

Ginny pulled her wand and trained it on her mother.

Molly spluttered, "How dare you draw your wand on me, young lady! I am your mother! You will respect me or I will-"

Ginny cut in over Molly's voice, "Hermione was my friend. She understood what I was going through and helped me to get Harry's attention when we were still students- even though she loved him too! I miss them, and you don't even _care_ that our family is broken because of you and Ron. I'm tired of being your rallying point. It doesn't matter that he chose her anymore! I just want my friends back." Ginny spun on her heel and walked to the group.

Lucius and Narcissa blocked her path with narrowed gazes. "What do you need, Miss Weasley," Narcissa asked frostily.

Ginny tucked her wand back in it's holster and raised her hands in a gesture of surrender. "I want to apologize, and beg for forgiveness. I am so sorry for all that I've put you through. I understand that we may never be friends again, but I can't stand being enemies."

Hermione walked up through the ranks and stood in front of Ginny. "Ginny, I don't know if we can ever be as close as we were, but you have to know that I didn't do anything that your brother accused us of."

Ginny nodded, "I know. Ron isn't very good at keeping his lies straight..."

Hermione sighed, "At least he's predictable."

She held out her hand to Ginny. "Come on, lets go get something to eat and maybe we can find a table. I'd like to try to start our friendship over."

Ginny smiled brightly and took Hermione's hand, "I'd like that."

* * *

A/n

This story is for Round 3 of the QLFC.

PROMPT:

BEATER 1: Write about your OTP being negatively received by the other family members. (My OTP is Harry/Hermione i/e Harmony)

Additional prompts (didn't get them in in time, but I had already written them in so I left them.)

1\. (dialogue) "What have I done this time?"

9\. (phrase) crystal clear

11\. (narrative device) flashback

WORD Count: 2977 (cutting it close...)

FUN STUFF:

Flashback dress paired with Louboutins found on New York Dress (Angela and Alison 51063)

Dress paired with Armani slingbacks found on Tiffany Rose (Rosa Gown Long)


End file.
